This disclosure relates generally to the field of retail merchandise display devices and systems. More specifically, the disclosure relates to theft deterrent devices for use with product containers suspended from “peg hook” displays.
Peg hook product displays are well known in the art of retail merchandise display. Containers for peg hook displays typically have an opening formed through an upper part of the product container which enables the product to be suspended on a longitudinally extended hook. The hook may be mounted to a substantially vertical pegboard or similar structure having perforations or openings therein at selected spacings from each other that correspond to a mounting hook on a back side of the peg hook.
Theft of product from peg hook displays is a substantial problem for retailers. It is relatively easy for a thief to “sweep” a large number of product containers from a peg hook in a single motion, thus exposing the retailer to substantial theft loss in a short period of time.
Devices known in the art for theft deterrence include helically shaped peg-hooks that dispense product containers by rotating the peg hook. Other devices may include sensors to detect movement of individual product containers so that the retailer may be notified if a large number of containers are moved along a peg hook within a certain time frame. Still other theft deterrent devices are known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,432 issued to Stein et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,725 issued to Rosenthal et al.
There is a need for a simple, inexpensive theft deterrent for peg hook displayed merchandise that provides ease of restocking.